utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Ashford
Main= |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Erin: European name meaning Ireland. |- | colspan="6"|TYPE:' ''UTAUloid' MODEL: 'N/A' |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | style="text-align:center;"|Female'' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | G2 ~ C6 | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Peiton Emujia (date friend) Hiroshi Mizoguchi (First human friend) Yan '' ''(Close friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | 15 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | Any | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | [http://its-raining-oreos.tumblr.com Tumblr]'' DeviantART YouTube '' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |''Unknown'' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align:center;"|''A blue, red, and purple coloured balloon'' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | style="text-align:center;"|[https://www.youtube.com/user/PurplePandaMasterr ConcreteShadows] |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | style="text-align:center;"|''149cm'' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:center;"|''ConcreteShadows'' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | [http://its-raining-oreos.deviantart.com its-raining-oreos] |- | style="text-align:center;"|DATE OF CREATION | October 8, 2014 | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | style="text-align:center;"|''Balloons, Bright lights, anything colourful'' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | style="text-align:center;"|[https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxrmwq31hwI1ORyt9uk5VOPtbUStZNolm YouTube] |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:center;"|''November 24, 2014'' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;"|''Someone trying to control her.'' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlUOZT9Bzi0 Dubstep★Queen] |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Erin is a kind robot. She is wary around humans since she was mistreated by them when she was created. Around a human, she will still be very nice and sweet, but she will always feel fear unless she has know them long enough to trust them completely. Over all, she is very upbeat and can be pretty protective over someone she's befriended. |- | colspan="6" | BACKSTORY: Erin is a synthetic human, AKA: a robot. She was created in a lab to be something of a simple housemaid, though she was just an experiment at first. When she was made, her creators tried programming human emotions and a memory disc in where the brain would go in a human, to make her more like a human. Well, they thought it didn't work the way they meant it to, so they went back to treating her poorly, as if she was some piece of scrap metal. The thing is, the emotions were programmed correctly, she just never showed them, since she was programmed to be shy and such. Therefore, as she didn't actually know the labworkers, she never showed human emotions. Since she was treated so poorly, she had a building anger. After a while, Erin became violent against the labworkers, killing or severely hurting each and every one of them that came close to her. After, the outburst, she was terrified of herself. She left the lab and went hundreds of kilometers away from that city. Since the experience with the labworkers, she is terrified of any human at first, but as she gets to know one, she will be able to trust them and know that they wont hurt her. She will also become very protective of those people; Erin will not hesitate to harm someone who has done harm upon those close to her. She was never alive in the conventional sense. She was never a human, she never had a real beating heart, she is purely and 100% synthetic. |} |-|Important Notes= Important Notes!! *Erin's "sa" sound is pretty fucked in her Act 1 voicebank, so if it sounds awkward/stupid just change all the "sa" sounds in the UST to "tsa" and it should sound fine. *Erin is made for UTAU-Synth, so if you're a Windows user, she might sound pretty fucked. Just a warning- *If you find something wrong other than the fucked "sa" sound in her Act 1 voicebank, please contact me on YouTube or DeviantART so I can fix it! *''Also, you are not to use her official artwork without my written permission or else I will find you and bodyslam a motherfucker. JS.'' |-|Appearance= Appearance *Long, straight, purple hair *Bangs cut straight across and parted above her left eye *Bright pink eyes *Her "skin" is metal, so it is grey and very reflective *Line from her right eye to her chin with two rivets on the right side of them *Line from her left cheek to under her eye with two rivets underneath *Line all across her neck with four rivets underneath *Line across every finger with one rivet on the side closer to the palm *Line across both wrists with three rivets on the side closer to her arm (not by the palm of her hand) *Ruffle-y dress that's a bit shorter than knee-length *Solid blue "tank-top" like from the torso up *Fabric belt around her waist that is deep purple with diagonal sea-green lines through it *Bottom of dress is a transparent blue with solid indigo dots near top and bottom edges and sea green dots everywhere *She has short sleeves with the same design as the bottom of her dress *Knee-high boots that's colours are split from the middle (ankle to the top)and purple heels *One side dark blue on bottom to light blue on top *Other side bright blue with indigo dots ranging from large at the top to smaller as it goes to the bottom and tiny green dots all over |-|Voice Banks= Download Downloads Erin Ashford Japanese CV Act 1.0 Erin Ashford Japanese CV Act 1.1 Erin Ashford Japanese CV Act 3 Erin Ashford CVC ENGLISH Act 2.0 Erin Ashford STRONG Japanese CV Act 1.0 : -SOON- Erin Enigma Japanese Act 2.0 : -SOON- Erin Ashford GOAT |-|Gallery/References= References rug act 3.png|Erin's attached photo to her ACT3 voicebank Erin_Ashford_Official.png|Erin's ACT1 design Erin_Ashford_Act_2.png|Early Erin ACT2 design/variant of ACT1 design erin ashford.png|Erin's first drawn photo, used in her first cover, Raspberry*Monster, as well as a few others Jabberwocky Jabberwocka.jpg|For the cover "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" featuring Peiton Emujia erin and pei.png|Used in the duet cover of "Drop Pop Candy" featuring Peit♀n Emujia Alice none.png|Used for the cover of "Alice the Human Sacrifice" also including Hiroshi Mizoguchi, Yan, and Peit♂n/Peit♀n We Wish You A Merry ChristmASSSS.png|From the Christmas special upload with Erin, Hiroshi Mizoguchi, and Yan pey and erin no one singing.png|From the Halloween special "Trick and Treat" Featuring Peit♂n Emujia |-|Notable Covers= Favourite Covers Category:Female UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Female Voicer Category:Robot UTAUloid